Text From Last Night
by juicy.kiwi
Summary: Ever wonder what's behind all those texts you received in the middle of the night or at random spur of moment? Well, it's a lot more than you think. AU-ANTHOLOGY. Story1: Meltdown.


**Meltdown [1]**

**_Sakura:_**_ Sasuke had a break down & said to me_

_"Everybody's mad at me, I'm the douchebag,_

_Im the fucking douchebag that everyone hates,_

_Do you wanna come home with this douchebag?!"_

**_Ino:_**_You went home with him, didn't you?_

**_Sakura:_**_I'll see ya in the morning when I leave his house

* * *

_

Sakura shut her phone and placed it back in her purse. _'Last time he'd be drinking Everclear.'_ She looked over to the wasted body on the couch. Sigh. She didn't know what to do or how to react to the current situation at hand.

One moment she was having a good time with the gang and dancing her sanity off with a hottie stranger. Then all the sudden a hand pulled her out of the group and into the nearest dark corner. His body was heavy, breath harsh. The stench of alcohol was reeking her nostrils from his proximity. Regaining her sight from the rushed movement, she realized it was Sasuke who had just rudely handled her like a sack of potato.

"Uhmm…Hmm…" His moan disrupted the trail of her thought. Sakura moved from the table of his kitchen with a bowl of ice water and some towels in hand to his side. _'Really…' _Never would she expect to see him like that. The earlier incident in the week must really mess him up. Poor kid.

"What am I going to do with you?" She stood right beside him. Sasuke was sprawled over the seat of his leather couch. His dark plaid shirt was a mess, all crunched up. His bare, chiseled abs exposed to her ravenous gaze. _'Strip him to the skin and have my way…' _That would be nice. But. Her conscience told her it was no different from raping the weak. _'Me rape him. Ha. It'll snow tomorrow.' _The current season was the middle of spring.

Kneeling down, she dipped the towel in to the cold water and wrung it. Carefully, she placed it over his flushed face. At the cool contact of the material, Sasuke let out a low groan of easiness. The towel stayed fixed on his face and she just sat there and stared at the delectable form of a fine male specimen. Sadly, it was only his appearance. Since his character was so not on that list. _'Douchebag…He just knew that?' _Sakura pulled her knees up to her chest and asked herself. _'Why did I come home with him?' _It was something … that she had no clue of, he just got a way with words. Surely, it wasn't out of pity. He didn't deserve it.

Even when she knew, it wasn't entirely his fault. But not everyone knew it wasn't his fault. It wasn't like he purposely got Mr. Kakashi fired from the school, which luckily he didn't. It was college. No one cared if the teacher had porn stashed in his computer, unless it was chil-let's not go there. It was just an accident that their principal happened to walk by when he tried to hack into his computer. To do what? She had no idea but something told her, Naruto definitely had something to do with it. Yet, he didn't get the treatment Sasuke had been getting. Rumors just get wilder and wilder everyday. And by the end of the week, Sasuke turned from the champ to the kid who wanted revenge on the teacher who dropped his grade because he missed three days of school due to endless party and booze. There were others but it was so outrageous, she didn't bother wasting her brain cell to remember them.

Good. It served him right. Mr. Kakashi surely was popular among the students, females in particular. Well, comparing to Sasuke, who in every way was a handful of hotness, but Mr. Kakashi? 34, single, funny, gallant, a total hunk, and full of experiences—then of course, there was his teaching skill, but it was not that much important. Anyway, all that? Hmm… Sasuke was still a decade too young to compete with him. Then there was his profile. All odds were against him.

"Sasuke." Her lips mumbled his name. She rested her chin on her knees. She gave up. This was getting too weird. She kept on forcing herself to ridicule him in every way she could, even when there was no one around and to the point, her thoughts were filled of it. Sasuke, to her, must be viewed as the worst male in the history of mankind. Because ever since, Sakura met him, on the first day of freshman year and up until now, she couldn't deny that she wasn't attracted to him, engrossed. In fact, he was the object of her infatuation. On the outside, she made it so that she hated his gut and never would she be another notch on his bedpost, to be at the same level as those mindless girls. Au contrary, on the inside, her mind screamed to be held by those rippled biceps of his and to have a wild time, even if it was just a one-night fling. It was harmless to fantasize because she was sure. She only wanted _that_ from him. Sakura told herself to believe so. There was nothing else, it was simply a desire of her innermost secret. Nothing could cover up the mortification he had, for the past year, bequeathed on her, nonstop.

It didn't help much when he was the best friend of her best friend. Ironically, that didn't make them best friends. It actually probably made them enemies and Naruto had to be in the middle to catch all the deadly arsenals. She hated, detested his personality and arrogant self. Thinking he was the mightiest, ruler of the campus ground and King of all parties. Ha. After the incident, it was going to take a while until he got his crown back.

"Wa-water…" Ah, the King had spoken again.

"Wait here." She took the towel from his face and walked back to the kitchen. Surprisingly, his house was really tidy and neat. After a while of looking through his cupboard, she came back with a cup of tap water.

[...]

"…" Sasuke laid there in wasted. His body felt like someone had tied him up in a bag and dribbled it like a basketball. The inside of his organs excruciatingly burned. The sweat made his skin felt sticky and damped. It wasn't a nice feeling to have. Heavy arms reached to unbutton his shirt. He needed to get rid of the suffocating garment. All of these layers of clothing were making him hot and bothered.

Where was that nice cooling sensation that was on his face a moment earlier?

Whose voice was that? It sounded familiar.

Had he gone delusional? If he hadn't already.

How did he get home? Hope fully, his car was intact.

His eyes scanned the dimly lit area that he recognized as his own living room after a moment of haziness. The gaping hole from last year's Christmas party on the ceiling made it identifiable.

Sasuke lay there, not really paying attention nor bothered with the cluttering sound of his cupboard being opened and closed in the kitchen. He was too wasted, too exhausted from chugging down all that brain-killing liquid. His sanity needed a way to be free. Unfortunately, he gave it a bit too much freedom. It backfired. Lounging there, agonizingly retracing each step he made. The moment after he cleared the bottle was too painful to recall. But he could still recollect everything else before that.

He was at the bar with the usual. It was quite a typical scene for him on the weekend. Not so much that weekend though, damn him and his inability to get a decent lookout. All because of that one slip up. Ninety nine percent of the school population was against him _[the other less than one percent made up the usual crowd he was with]_ and a good portion of them usually hung out at this particular club. Surely, it would die down, like all the useless rumors and be done with. Sasuke could care less of the circulating rumors. It just added into his gallery of amazing history. But it annoyed the shiz out of him with them being retards.

But that wasn't enough to trigger his need to calm down by pouring unimaginable amount of Everclear into his system.

It was her… and him.

They.

It was they. He had heard excessively too much the past few weeks.

That woman. Who did she think she was—daring to disrupt his character and honorable code of conduct? He always thought that the most exhilarating accomplishment was captured the impossible, disciplined the untamed, seducing the seductress. The more they repudiated, the deeper they fell and the quicker they exposed to harsh reality once he was done. It was something he fond of to pass the time. The usual norms were only _hors d'œuvre_ before the main course. And each meal was better than the last but he had yet to taste the finest.

And ever since meeting _her_, Sasuke knew she was something hard to best. It became a completely new level of game. He never experienced such want and crave. For the past two years, he always had an impulsive urge to lead this girl back to his lair and ravish her for endless days and nights. But he couldn't bring himself to or rather, hardly ever had a chance to. She, for unknown reasons, hated him from the start. Maybe it had something to do with seeing him screwing a nobody in the back of the auditorium. Nevertheless, it shouldn't be of significance. She ought to see it, hear it or _experience_ it. Sooner or later.

Recently though, there seemed to be a blockade, an extra player in the game. And he never would _ever _openly admit to this or even wanted the feeling to cross his mind. But_ it_ instinctively existed.

He was _jealous._ The Uchiha was obsessed with the pinkette named Sakura.

How? He hardly had an idea. All he knew, was the urges to rip her from that man's arms whenever he see them together, the rashness want of beating him up for touching her, even if it was only a little or by accident. Not even, Sasuke had the chance to be _that _close to her. No other male with scheming plot to take her were allowed. He had spent too much effort to chase the others away by all means possible, even if it hurt her, to let this one slip by.

But all deemed futile. Like a boomerang, _he_ would spring back, that man. Sakura was his to tame. Not until he had her in the palm of his hands, no one could lure her from him. It didn't matter how many one night flings she had. As long as she was anchorless, no one was allowed to sail her away.

Damn it all.

The more Sasuke thought. The more pain surged through his veins. He couldn't stop though. He _needed_ to know what had happened.

What went on between the times when he chugged down the Everclear bottle and the current moment of him laying on his couch? Aching, Sasuke couldn't open his eyes. His body was throbbing. Dehydrated, he craved for water. If only his legs could move. That one problem out of the thousand of he had could be solved.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." He cursed everything. Flailing his arms, Sasuke grabbed a tight whole of the couch's side and tried his best to pull his body upward. Dizziness immediately pounded his head when he stood. Unstable, he stumbled forward.

[...]

"SASUKE!" Sakura, with a cup of water in hand, jumped to stop the male from dropping on to the floor with force.

Water splattered, the plastic cup bounced a distance away. The only sound pierce through their ears was the clanging of the plastic on to the wooden surface. And everything was silenced. The thumbing of the hearts raced. Jagged breathing hushed.

Emerald clashed with obsidian.

In a flash, everything rushed through his mind. It was such a shock that he had become sober, at least to the point he could think clearly. The scene was of him at the bar. There were some girls with him at the bar. The others were sporadically spread through out the club ground and _she _was around. Sakura was also there. Then comments were thrown his way, for the most part he ignored. The whores on his sides were edging him to follow them. And then _she _walked by again and made her way to the dance floor.

"_I thought she was going out with __**him**__."_

"_I guess not. They're were only__** seeing**__. It's not official."_

"_OMG what a slut."_

"_I know."_

Those girls were saying a little too much of what he didn't want to hear. He was in rage. Staring his orbs to the center of the stage, she was in the midst of what appeared to be a massive orgy on the dance floor. It was the norm in a club but for some unexplained reasons, the motion she was in exasperated him. That dress was too short, too tight, to revealing to be seen in public. She had worn worst, he knew. However, at that moment, he didn't like it at all. And the more words sending to his ears from the two sides, he became more infuriated. Hand grabbed the nearest bottle, he down it with all his might before he made a move.

And the upcoming scenes were what mortified him the most. Stupidly drunk, Sasuke walked straight to the dance floor, reached his hand in and pulled the wanted pinkette out. Then he proceeded to corner her and poured out his inner most frustration through gibberish ranting and absurd hand movements while drinking more potent liquid. Painfully trying his best, he couldn't remember what he had told her, but what ever it was. It made the girl went home with him.

"…" She went home with him.

She was at his apartment. Alone. Just them.

A blink of light lit in his head. The girl was under him, on her back, _defenseless. _

"WHAT THE F SASUKE?" She struggled beneath him to get his heavy body off. "I thought you wanted water? Not wrestle me on the floor." Sakura was flustered to find out that his shirt was parted and his godly naked skin was pressing to her. _'OMG, he…' _Too much skin contact, it was way too much.

'_Ah water.'_ He noticed now, the dampness of the spilled water and remembered his extreme need of moisture but even so. The spilled water wasn't enough to expunge his thirst. Knowing a better satisfying way, he crashed his lips to her.

_[To be continued]_

* * *

_Ah Yes. I am evil. Welcome to my new corner of torture._

_I joined the others in writing anthology. All of these stories will be inspired by the site 'Text from last night' and its posts. So spare me, it's my first time writing a series of short stories, mostly one or two shots. I've tried many times and they had all turned in to long chapter stories. =.= I still have a few in my 'I need to finish this soon' folder that had been neglected for so long. _

_This chapter is a test run and as you knew me or will know me. I like to write full detailed chapters of [you know what]. This is also a chance for me to exercise my brain and play around with my writing style. XD _

_So I would love to hear your comment. Also. Here's something I like to challenge myself. The next story is up to you guys, so pick the number. And if you have a funny text of your own. Share. _

1/Whoever had sex in my bed during the party last night left a glow in the dark condom on my floor. I'm not even mad anymore, I just want to know who it is so they can tell me where to get one.

2/Everyone made a circle around them and started chanting fight fight. they weren't fighting, they were dry humping

3/I literally forgot his name and just started calling him "waffles".

4/**[person a]**She called me screaming that i shouldn't ignore her phone calls, because she's not trying to get me to hang out with her and she doesn't want to be my girlfriend, she just wants sex.

**[person b]**what did you do?

**[person a]**I asked her out. that's so hot.

_**Sorry but Meltdown doesn't have a preview section because it is only a two shots XD**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Nor these texts. **_


End file.
